


catch my fancy

by mulgogish



Series: ain't nobody like you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, going by the terms mean nerd seung and shy jock bin, i chose the most relevant summary wo revealing much lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: By the end of his instructions, the professor brings out a copy of his class list and starts calling out names. He asks questions from time to time, if this student already has been called. Which confirmed Seungmin's theory that he's not keeping track of the pairings, calling out whoever he pleases. In Seungmin's mind, that's even scarier than a pairing in alphabetical order."Kim Seungmin. Seo Changbin."There goes his sanity.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: ain't nobody like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704046
Comments: 16
Kudos: 262





	catch my fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstaryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaryx/gifts).



> early bday gift for you anna!!! also a gift for myself bc ive been on a slump.mp3 for a while. thankss for the idea and the support hahshdhd we are getting old,, i wont say how old but it starts with 2 so it cant be good lmao,, enjoy this huhu im still rusty everywhere it's really been a while : (((( ♡
> 
> -
> 
> enjoy everyone!! stay safe ♡♡♡
> 
> [ref.](https://twitter.com/tteoke/status/1248879516354629633)

In the midst of it all, Seungmin would like to do everything by himself. Not because he's not friendly, no, it's just because he doesn't trust anyone but his friends. Being in a class, and a major— help him— knowing no one else is making him question himself. At least Minho and Hyunjin are both in Engineering, and Felix has one class with each of them since he's taking Interior Design. Seungmin is not even in the same department. Though, it's not like he'll try and shift just because he knows no one, no. But he would rather do things on his own.

  
As it turns out, you _can't_ have everything that you want. While Creative Writing is one of the three classes that's keeping him alive this semester, it will probably the first one to make him cry. Usually projects are given individually since, well, they need to find their own style, their own emotion whilst writing a story. But, they're only a month away before the end of the semester, so their professor proposed a plan. 

Pair work. 

  
"You would need to write a short story. Literary Standards, Theories; you can choose anything under those. Also, of course, a concept paper shall be passed with it." And he continues to explain the instructions before announcing the pairings _because that would lessen the nervousness. Sure._

  
By the end of his instructions, the professor brings out a copy of his class list and starts calling out names. He asks questions from time to time, if this student already has been called. Which confirmed Seungmin's theory that he's not keeping track of the pairings, calling out whoever he pleases. In Seungmin's mind, that's even scarier than a pairing in alphabetical order. 

  
"Kim Seungmin. Seo Changbin." 

  
There goes his sanity. 

-

  
The bell rings before he can even get a word out of Seo Changbin's mouth. He's got at least an hour to find his friend, eat lunch with them, and go to the science building for his gen ed class. Seungmin spots Changbin exiting the classroom without any problem, not even from the girls in front whose eyes couldn't help but stare at him. 

  
As Seungmin takes the stairs down to the cafeteria, he thinks, why of all people does he have to be paired with an athlete who cares about nothing but his sports. He doesn't know much about Seo Changbin, but what he knows is that he's not friendly, a business major, very popular, in their university's basketball team. That's all Seungmin knows after staying in this campus for two years. 

  
"How's your favorite class?" Felix chirps when he saw Seungmin coming closer to their table. Smiling wide, excited and happy because he knows Seungmin always gushes about it every after class. Felix noticed Seungmin's frown when he sits across him. "Oh?" He pouts; when his friend is sad, he's sad. 

"What happened?" Hyunjin looks at him with worry as he munch down his donut. 

"Pair work for finals." 

" _Ugh._ That sucks." Minho makes a puking sound next to him. "Who's your partner?"

Seungmin groans, planting his face on the table that's probably not as clean as it looks. "Seo Changbin." 

  
" _No way_." He hears Hyunjin gasps. Seungmin hears food dropping on a plate, and he's guessing his friend dropped the donut from shock. "You are so lucky!" 

"Why is he even there?" Minho asks him the only question Seungmin finds endearing that it made him lift his head off the table.

He looks at his older friend and shrugs, "You know what? I also have no idea." 

"He must've so many supporters there." Felix snorts. 

  
"Yeah, and they could've just been paired with him and not me!" 

  
-

  
"I'm glad it's not one of them." Changbin replies when Chan asked him who he's paired up with the project he just talked about. He passes the ball to another teammate across the court before sitting on the bench, taking a gulp of water from his bottle. 

"Cool, then who is?" 

Changbin shrugs, he's not very good with remembering people's names especially if they're not as close to him. "Soomin, Minso...I'm not sure, man." 

Chan laughs, patting Changbin back, finding his friend hilarious for forgetting people's names so easily. 

"Sure, dude." 

-

The next time Seungmin meets Changbin was Monday the next week. Their Creative Writing class were cut to two meetings due to their professor's tight schedule. Seungmin enters the room, five minutes before class starts, surprisingly finding Changbin already there. He's sitting at the far table, probably bored to death. Seungmin walks up the courage to sit next to the other. Changbin doesn't give him a greeting or a glance.

"Hey Changbin." Seungmin grabs the opportunity to open a conversation between the two of them. He tries to make his face more appealing, ever since his friends told him he looks like he's judging everyone by how the choose to breathe, he's been careful. He _is_ a nice person. 

  
Changbin looks at him, startled by the sudden call of his name. "Yes...?" Seungmin figures, Changbin might think of him as one of the people who follows him around.

  
"I'm your partner for the project."

  
Changbin's eyes glitter with realization, nodding as he understand why this guy sat beside him and started talking. "Right, right. Minsoo, right?"

"Seungmin. My name is Seungmin." 

  
Seungmin grits his teeth, wondering why Seo Changbin called him with a different name. Makes it more irritating than it already is. Seungmin was about to continue speaking when they got the attention of their professor. 

"Seo, Kim. Is there a problem?" 

  
For the record, Seungmin didn't even hear him enter. It wasn't his fault that their professor walks like a cat. Seungmin realizes he's never been annoyed at him until he gave them the list of pairing. 

  
"No, none, sir." 

  
Changbin just shakes his head before proceeding to open his notebook. 

  
After getting dismissed, Seungmin made sure to get Changbin's number and ask him about his schedule. Time's ticking and they only have three weeks to do the work. On top of that, they have other things to care of. 

"Hey, are you free later this afternoon? I'll tell you where to meet." Seungmin tells the other as they pack their stuff. 

"Oh, no. Sorry. I have practice this afternoon." 

"Tomorrow?"

"Afternoon? No, but I'm free in the morning. I don't have classes until ten." 

Seungmin frowns, he has classes from eight to twelve tomorrow morning. "I can't." 

Changbin sighs, patting Seungmin's back. "We'll text later. See what we can do. Gotta run, Seungho!"

"Seungmin. It's Seungmin." He mutters, frustratingly, but Changbin's already out of the room before he could even hear Seungmin's words. "Why can't you get my name right?" 

  
-

  
That night, Seungmin texts Changbin about their contrasting schedule and how they could make it work. "Except for video calling and _or_ texting because we can't get this done." He mumbles to himself as he types the same thing, but nicely, and send it to his partner. 

  
While waiting for Changbin's reply, he's also been texting Hyunjin and Jeongin for help. Jeongin is a friend from province where he usually stays during summer. He's told the younger about his problem, and the kid is more than happy to help. Hyunjin replies first, though, giving Seungmin a good idea on how to approach their problem. 

  
**hyunie:**  
_don't you have cw on thurs??_  
_why dont yo u invite him for lunch. we wont_  
_we will try not to disturb_  
_BUT SEO CHANGBIN_  
_anyway, yea invite him to lunch maybe u can finish a lil bit_

  
Seungmin nods at the given idea, and a few seconds later, he gets Jeongin and Changbin's replies. Jeongin said almost the same thing, about inviting him to lunch. Changbin just told him he has practice almost everyday, even he can't have lunch at the cafeteria sometimes. 

Turns out, Hyunjin's idea was the best and only idea they got. Changbin didn't have practice until thirty minutes before Seungmin's next class. So, they got there, on Seungmin and his friends' usually table, with Changbin on his side. 

Minho chokes on his mushroom soup the moment he saw the person Seungmin's with. Felix was almost as giddy as Hyunjin, but Hyunjin was _definitely_ the happiest. What does he want with Changbin? One can only know. 

  
"Look who's here." Minho announces, with his usual deadpan voice, after he stopped choking. 

"Oh?" Changbin notices Minho's presence, and he looks shocked more than anything. "You know hyung?" This time his eyes are on Seungmin whose opening his packed lunch. 

"Uh, yeah. Since high school." Seungmin confirms, giving both Minho and Changbin a look. 

"He's dating Chan." Changbin speaks for Minho when he figures the older isn't revealing it any sooner. 

Felix gasped, accidentally hitting his forefinger under the table. "You what?" 

"Why?" Minho shrugs, lips turned into a pout. "Is there a problem?"

"Why didn't you tell us, then?" Seungmin asks him, at the perfect time when Felix mumbles _I like Chan_ under his breath for no one else to hear. 

"I didn't know it was going to be this serious." 

"Huh?"

Changbin clears his throat, loud enough to get their attention. "Chan hyung asked him to be his boyfriend last night. Not gonna lie, I thought you're just a fling." 

"Same here." Minho agrees, not even a bit hurt that Changbin thinks of him as that. "But I like him you know. So I said yeah, why not." 

After the commotion about Minho's relationship, Seungmin opened his laptop to type in anything they would say. "Genre?"

"I don't know. Love story? Drama? Romance?" Changbin spits nonsense, squinting his eyes from the brightness of the monitor.

  
Seungmin tried his best to be patient, but Changbin really isn't getting how important a concept paper is. "Changbin, please." He whines, typed _Romance_ on the genre section. They don't even have a story yet. 

"I don't know about any of these!" Changbin protest, clearly as deprived as Seungmin. He checks his phone, noticing there's only twenty minutes left before practice. "Let's do this faster, I need to head to practice." 

  
"You know," Minho interrupts their bickering. The two look up at him expectantly, "you sound like you're two inexperienced teens trying to fuck—"

"Oh, hyung." Seungmin sighs exasperatedly. "Stop that." His face is probably bright red from all the embarrassment. 

  
He hears Changbin chuckles beside him, but ignores him as they only have a couple minutes left. And when the time's up, Changbin stands up bidding everyone a _see you!_

"Hey," Changbin taps his shoulder. "Uh..."

"Seungmin."

"Yeah, Seungmin." He scratches his head, embarrassed that until now he keeps forgetting Seungmin's name. "Why don't you come to the gym tomorrow? Practice is quick every Friday, maybe we can work on the project after." 

"Sounds great." 

"Good." Changbin smiles, nodding back the the three again. 

  
-

  
The next day, all Seungmin waited for was the time to visit Changbin at the gym. The other texted him an hour after his class started that he'll be inside the gym the whole afternoon. Right as the bell rang, Seungmin packed his things and went straight to the gym. He's not excited, it's only because they have little under two weeks to finish this thing and he has to finish a few papers over the weekend as well. 

  
When he gets inside the gym, he spots Changbin down the court dribbling the ball as an opponent covers him from shooting. Seungmin doesn't know anything that's happening, he's only guessing that that's what they're doing considering their positions. He sits on the bleacher closest to Changbin's bag. (He knows it's his because, come on, he brings that to class every time. There's no need to question Seungmin for it.) 

  
They continue to play while Seungmin opens his laptop and grabs his notebook. As he busies himself, he failed to notice how Changbin shielded him with his hand to keep the ball from hitting his spot. Seungmin continues to write suggestions he wants to talk about to the other.

"Hey," Seungmin hears Changbin's breath grow closer. And he's beginning to think hey is his new name. Seungmin scoots a little to give Changbin space to sit on. "I was thinking." Changbin huffs, stabling his breath from all the running.

  
Seungmin looks at him in curiosity, but noticed the dripping sweat on his skin. He looks back on his laptop, opening the file. "Yeah?" He replies, weakly. 

"Can we not do romance?" Changbin starts. "I mean, it's nice and all, but I was thinking maybe something about reaching for your dreams, or friendships, you know? I think it will be better, easier to write since we can relate to it." 

Seungmin is on board with that, actually. It's far better than writing a cliche story with overused plot. He was about to voice his agreement when he heard one of Changbin's teammates whistle. 

  
"Didn't know Binnie has a boyfriend." 

Changbin scoffs, throwing the boy his towel. "Shut up Jisung, it's for a project." 

"Whatever you say, chief." The guy, Jisung, was pulled back by Chan to the locker room before he can even add something. 

  
They go over the project for a few minutes more until Seungmin realized that Changbin is still in his jersey. "Changbin, you can change. You might catch a cold from that." He smiles, sheepishly, saving the file before shutting his laptop off.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Changbin chuckles, standing up from the bleachers to grab his bag down the bench. "Hey, Seungmin— Did I get that right?"

Seungmin, for the first time since he's hang out with Changbin for the project, laughs genuinely. "Yep, that's me. Seungmin." He says, smiling. 

"Great, hey, um. Do you live on campus?" 

"No. But our apartment's a few blocks away from the university, why?"

"Um, well," Changbin clears his throat before continuing, "there's a cafe just outside the school, you know that, right?" 

"Sure, I go there sometimes."

"We can meet there later, if that's alright with you— To, to work on the project."

Seungmin realizes what he means and nods quickly. "Yeah, sure. We can do that. Maybe, seven?"

Changbin smiles at him, before opening the door to the locker room. "Yeah, seven." 

-

  
Thirty minutes before seven, Seungmin already placed himself on a booth just across the counter, where there's a glass window facing the streets. You can see all kinds of university students walking on the sidewalk, a few cars and motorcycles on the road probably on the way home after a long day of school and work. Seungmin texts Changbin that he'll be ordering for them.

**changbin:**  
_i'll get what you get._

  
Seungmin orders two iced latte after he receives Changbin's message. Good thing there were a lot of orders coming up, when his name got called Changbin entered the door and grabbed the drinks from the counter. "Thank you." He smiles, shaking one of the cups in his hand. "Here is yours." 

He placed both drinks on the rounded table as they start brainstorming for ideas. They go back to what they talked about at the cafeteria, and after Changbin's practice. They went through the plot of the story they'll be writing and its characters. When they got into the characters part, Seungmin leans back on his chair to look at Changbin.

"Names. What are you thinking?"

Changbin absentmindedly pouts, resting his chin on his palm, "Oh! Maybe— _Seung-something."_

"Why?" Seungmin snorts, amused at Changbin's excitement over giving their characters a name.

" _Seung_ means victory, right? Our story is about someone reaching for their dream..." He trails off, letting Seungmin finish his thoughts.

"Oh, that's clever. I like that." He smiles, typing something in his laptop.

"Maybe, Seungwon? Jeon Seungwon?" 

Seungmin whistles, nodding as he proceeds to type intently. "That's great, I like it." He eyes Changbin for a second, "Friends? How about friends' names."

"He got three, right? Mido? Wuju? Chul?" 

Seungmin wants to laugh at how good Changbin is at naming characters. He got them connecting to the plot and the main character's goals in life and what they mean to him. "Is this why you chose Creative Writing?" Seungmin always wanted to ask him about this.

"Hm? Why?" 

"Yeah, because you like creating your own characters."

Changbin gives him a half smile, looking down to his drink. "No, I was asked to choose between Basketball History or Creative Writing. For elective." 

"Basketball History? Is that a thing, and why didn't you pick it? You're a basketball player."

"Is this twenty questions?" Changbin scoffs, sipping on his coffee before continuing. "Because I never liked basketball. I'm good, but I'm just doing it for the scholarship." 

"Oh," Seungmin nods, lips pursed as he types in the names Changbin just said and write their individual descriptions. "then what do you want?"

"Don't know. That's why I let my parents choose what to take. You?"

"-want to be a journalist. So I took broadcasting." 

It was silent for a little while after that, Seungmin finishes up the character descriptions and enters the next page.

  
"Cute." 

Surprised, he looks at Changbin to see what he's doing, "You said something?" 

Changbin shakes his head, "Nothing, just— I think we've been talking for a while. Now it's a few minutes to nine." Seungmin's eyes widen at the mention of the time. One thing he's sure of is his schedule, and he's supposed to sleep by ten. He hasn't done anything other than this pair work. 

  
After a couple more talks about the setting and what point of view they should use, they wrap up for the night. Changbin crosses the street to head to the dorms, and Seungmin would only walk a couple of minutes to get to their apartment. 

"Had fun tonight, Jinwan!" Changbin shouts from across the street. 

Seungmin stares at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me?" He shouts from outside the cafe. Not knowing if he should laugh at how absurd it is that Changbin forgot his name or be annoyed for the same reason.

But then Changbin laughs, loudly, for Seungmin to hear from the other side of the street. "I'm joking! Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin!" He chuckles, eyes disappearing from smiling too wide. "I'll make sure to say that twenty times before I sleep."

"That's creepy Changbin!" Seungmin is full on laughing now. Changbin is surprising, one minute he's quiet and the next one he's screaming Seungmin's name for the whole university to hear. 

"But it'll make me remember your name!" 

"Goodbye now." He waves, walking on the opposite direction. A smile still etched on Seungmin's face as he hears Changbin draw a tune to his name. 

The weekend flew by fast since all Seungmin did was finish reports and papers for the other boring classes. (He also thought about the fact that he'll be seeing Changbin again on Monday. But Seungmin doesn't dwell on that.) Like a wind, Sunday passed by quickly and now, Seungmin's sitting inside the cafe waiting for Changbin to arrive. As if he didn't saw the guy this morning in class, and that afternoon when he passed by the field while Changbin was jogging. 

  
It was just exciting talking to someone who's actually into what they're doing. In the start, Changbin didn't look promising as a partner for this project. Overtime, Seungmin guessed, maybe they just needed to talk more and learn more about each other. Isn't that what writing is about? You have to know who you're writing and what you're writing about in order to get a proper grasp on what kind of story you want to create.

  
When Changbin arrived ten minutes after he did, they started going over the rest of the concept paper and planned to start writing the actual story the next time they meet. It was brief, their meeting tonight, because Changbin has an assignment on contracts or something Seungmin doesn't understand. They were, fortunately, able to finish the concept paper since there's only two weeks left, and what they need to do is to start writing. 

  
Seungmin went home feeling full, but empty, and he doesn't know why. Maybe he's just hungry. So, he grabbed a ramen from the cupholder and opened the stove. 

-

  
"Okay, but, your glasses are so huge. We can't see half of your face there, Seungmo." Minho wails, like it's the biggest problem he's faced with (and not his failing marks in calculus and physics). 

"What do you want me to do?" Seungmin looks at his friend, close to rolling his eyes. 

"Have you ever thought of using contact lenses?" Hyunjin suggests, sensing the mood between his friends. Feeling like they're about to start another fight he's not looking forward to. 

"No, I guess not." 

-

On Thursday night, when the two of them planned to start writing the story, Seungmin tried his friends' advice. Maybe Changbin will agree, but what does he care for Seungmin's blurry eyes anyway. As they start discussing on the phrases and words fitted better for the emotions, Seungmin couldn't help but notice Changbin glancing at him every time he possibly can. 

"Is there a problem?" Seungmin snaps, glancing at Changbin firmly. "What's wrong?"

Changbin clears his throat, stops typing on his laptop to look back at his partner. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" 

"About what?"

"With wearing contacts." Changbin smiles sheepishly, "Sorry to pry." 

Seungmin gets the sentiment and nods. He told Changbin before they started that Minho told him to wear contacts so he doesn't have to wear his heavy glasses all the time. In Seungmin defense, they weren't heavy; he can handle it.

"It's fine. I do kinda wanna voice it out: it's making me uneasy." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't like how it feel on my pupils you know?" 

Changbin chuckles, "Trust me I know. But, you can take it off if you like. Wear your glasses if you're more comfortable with them."

The younger nods, carefully extracting the contacts in his eyes and putting on its package before fishing out his semi round glasses in his bag pocket. He smiles to himself, feeling a bit freer after taking the lenses out from his eyes. 

"Better?" Changbin looks at him expectantly and Seungmin nods, adding a _better_ after. "You don't have to change, you know. You look pretty even while wearing your glasses." The older of the two proceeds to type, avoiding Seungmin's gaze. "You can wear whatever you want." 

  
Seungmin swallows thickly as he goes back to typing on his laptop. It took them a few more minutes to start chatting again, and luckily they finished the first half of the story before nine thirty. 

-

  
In the cafeteria, Hyunjin and Felix started bombarding him with questions as if he went on a date they set up for him (and trust Seungmin, it happened often), and not because he met up with Changbin as he usually do for the past three weeks. 

  
"Is that all he told you?" Hyunjin digs in for more information, eyes sparkling. When Seungmin told him about the time Changbin asked if he's okay wearing only an oversized shirt, since it's already the middle of november. 

Seungmin mumbles, "Yeah, he said I should wear whatever I want. Whatever that makes me feel comfortable."

"God, why is he so nice?" Felix whines, chewing on his salad like a goat. 

"Believe it or not, basketball players are, surprisingly, nice."

Minho cries, placing his chin on his palm and starts daydreaming. "I know right? Last night, Chan and I were getting it on. And before we start, he told me _I don't wanna force you if you don't want it yet_." The older's voice turn into a squeal, and Seungmin worries if his friend's alright. "No one ever told me that. Even the Computer Science majors only care about their dicks not my feelings. _I am so soft_ , Seungmin. _Marry Changbin._ " 

That took a turn.

Seungmin tried to blink rapidly, his mind couldn't process what Minho had said but he won't ask again. 

"Are you meeting him tonight?" 

He quirks a brow, "I mean, we have to finish writing, you know." 

"It's _progressing_!" Hyunjin cheers, loud enough for a few college student eating to look at him and passersby to steal a bewildered glance at his friend. 

  
-

  
Reports were presented, papers were passed, and all he need is to email some of those to his professors awaiting his response. Seungmin has always been a very studious boy, not by force, but he's always feel like organizing and responsibility is therapeutic in a way. The only thing stressful is, sometimes, searching for topics and understanding them. But after that, all is well, and he can start patching it up in place. 

  
They're almost finish with the short story as well. The only thing left is to proofread it on their own. They scheduled that on Friday, the last day they'll meet as a pair for the project. Short story is to be passed by Monday until midnight. He's not worried about it, they've done their best. Changbin's not only good in characterization but, unexpectedly, in story build up. He had written the climax of the story, talking about Seungwon and how he was able to overcome the trials even when it felt like he's lost everything. Seungmin smiles, remembering the first time they started talking about the story. When Changbin suggested they should opt for a different kind of plot than they've planned. 

Seungmin thinks, Changbin and surprises are two similar things. 

-

The last day was full of relief, but also bitterness. They only have Creative Writing for one semester, which means, they won't really see each other again if they don't intend to. Though they didn't let that stop them from proofreading their story. 

  
"That's a cute line." Changbin chuckles, pointing at a part of a paragraph. "I like Mido, she's adorable." 

They're seated side by side so they would be able to see everything at the same time. Seungmin laughs, "I wrote that, and I really like her too. She's so bright. She _believes_ in Seungwon a lot."

"A lot more than Seungwon even believes in himself." 

  
They point out flaws, and explain to each other how powerful they think a line is, especially for the story. Seungmin reminds himself that this is the reason he adores this class, and why he wants to be a journalist. Other than writing, he wants to share stories about lives of people he had met and he will meet in the future. 

"You good?" Changbin taps his cheeks, making Seungmin giggle unintentionally. He coughs, goes back to search for errors. 

  
"Mind if I walk you home?" 

  
Seungmin turns around to the sound of Changbin's voice. He spots the older standing on side of the lamp, half his face lit by the light from the café and the other by the lamp above him. It still look nice on him, Seungmin begrudgingly thinks. 

"Um, why?"

"Just because." 

  
It took him a while to agree to Changbin's request, but by the third _why_ and Changbin answering him with another absurd reply like, "Because people might think you're a stray puppy and take you home." Seungmin nods, letting Changbin stand beside him on the sidewalk. 

  
The walk was slow, not like the way Seungmin used to walk when he's alone after class. Because Hyunjin and Minho live on campus and Felix's house is a good hour away from uni. He walks home sometimes with Hyunjin or Minho when they feel like getting out of their stuffy dorm room, until curfew time. That's one thing Seungmin dislikes about having to dorm, he's glad his mom decided to move apartment, closer to his school. 

  
He distracts himself with these thoughts as he tries to forget the unspeakable feeling in his stomach as the back of Changbin's hand brushes with his. Seungmin gulps, inaudibly— thank god— and decide to start a normal conversation. 

"You know when the professor called our names, the girls in the front row glared at me." He tries to make the mood lighter with humour. 

  
It made the older chuckle, "Why? I thought they'd want to pair with you." 

  
"Are you kidding yourself?" Seungmin stops to laugh while Changbin leans on the brick wall, looking at the younger as he smiles. "You don't see it?"

"What?"

"Those girls like you, like, a lot." Seungmin starts walking again, leaving Changbin a few steps behind him. "Called you good-looking, cool, handsome, hot— heard that every time you come in." 

He hears Changbin breathes a laugh behind him. "Anything else?"

"They called you their boyfriend a lot." 

"And they don't call you that?" 

"Why would anyone think of calling me that?" Seungmin laughs again, without a hint of humor this time. Eyes focused on the pavement, ignoring the fact that it sounds like an intimate talk two person who just met three weeks ago aren't ready to talk about. 

"One could dream, Kim Seungmin." 

  
Fortunately, Seungmin sights their apartment building, so he stops his track. Changbin does the same. He faces the older, gaze asking for something. "Dream about what?" 

  
The other scratches his nape, smiling crookedly. "Look, Seungmin. I kind of, sorta, maybe...started liking you." Changbin admits, now standing firmly, eyes looking straight at Seungmin. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I kinda like you, too." Seungmin didn't know where he got that courage but he's proud of it. Seungwon would be proud, too. 

Changbin gives a breathy laugh, nodding to himself as he receives he information. "Can I ask you to be my boyfriend then? So I can stop dreaming about it?" 

  
"I don't know Changbin, it took you a little over three weeks to remember my name." Seungmin jokes, earning a light punch in the arm. "Maybe ask me out on a date first?" 

"Cool. Wanna go on a date with me?" 

"I would love that." 

  
They stare at each other for a while, not really knowing what happens next after a confession. Until a bus beeps on the other side of the road that startled them to get moving. "Well, see you." Seungmin awkwardly waves a hand to Changbin, walking backwards towards the building. 

  
"Stay safe, Minnie. I still need to kiss you, and hug you, and squish your cheeks!" Changbin's voice grew louder each time, and Seungmin realizes he's been laughing so much all night. It's all because of a basketball player he was paired with to write a short story. It turns out, this guy is more than what everyone thinks he is. Really sweet, really fun, very artistic.

"You too, Binnie." 

-

The next time they meet, it's Thursday, a week after the confession and, after the last Creative Writing class for the semester. Seungmin was happily munching his toast, his friends actively talking about what went on on their last week of the semester. That's when Changbin sat down beside Seungmin, taking a bite of the younger's bread. 

  
Chan sits beside Minho, who scoots Felix and Hyunjin over to make room for his boyfriend. "What brings you two here?" He asks, more to Chan. The older points his mouth to Changbin whose giving Seungmin light pecks on his cheeks.

"What am I seeing?" Minho eyes them, perplexed. Even when Chan snaps a finger at him, he didn't budge. 

"I'm visiting my boyfriend." Changbin replies, as if he's told that to the same people hundreds of time. But he didn't. Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho haven't seen him since last week. He gives Seungmin a kiss on the nose, making Hyunjin let a noise out similar to a squeal and a choke. 

  
"You never— You didn't tell us, Seungmin." Minho breathes through his nose, and Chan is doing his best to calm him down. "I can't believe you kept this _from your own mother._ " 

Seungmin hides his smiles on the crook of Changbin's shoulder. "I was going to tell you. Don't be mad, hyung." Before Minho combusts, Changbin gives Seungmin one last peck on his forehead. 

"We need to go. Practice."

Seungmin pouts, "Aw. See you later?"

"Later! Love you!"

  
Seungmin would love to admit that Changbin will never stop making his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
